


Nothing Like My Punch Drunk Kiss

by DefaltManifesto



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode 7, Episode Related, F/F, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Riley needs a distraction, and Thornton's more than willing to do that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scepticallyopenminded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/gifts).



> Thus begins this years round of gift fics! Comments are loved. Title from Victorious by Panic! At The Disco.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Riley loses track of the amount of times she’s paced the room, her gaze flicking up nervously at the monitors looking for anything remotely suspicious. Thornton comes and goes, mostly because she doesn’t have to worry with Riley and five other team members monitoring all the video feeds. Really, there’s no reason for Riley to be staring at the feeds as intently as she does, but she can’t help it. She knows Mac is smart, knows he’s been to Afghanistan which is a type of hell she knows she has no way of comprehending even with her less than stellar life experieinces. Jail probably isn’t going to get him killed.

But it almost killed her.

She forces herself to sit and dozes off watching Mac turn restlessly back and forth on his bunk.

 

-.-

 

When she wakes next, it’s 2 AM and Thornton sits across the room in one of the other chairs with a novel in hand. Riley squints as she sits up but she can’t quite get a look at the title. Thornton looks up a moment later and once she meets Riley’s eyes, she shuts the book and sets it aside.

“You’ve managed to get a few hours of sleep, though you kept mumbling so I imagine it wasn’t very restful,” Thornton says.

“Well that’s thoroughly embarrassing,” Riley says with a weak smile. She glances at the screen to see Mac doing push-ups in his cell.

“He’s never been a great sleeper,” Thornton says.

Riley looks back at her. “I guess we all have that in common.”

“You should go home,” Thornton says.

All at once the haze of sleep is gone and Riley’s muscles tighten up. “I told you,” she says, voice sharp. “I go home when he goes home.”

Thornton meets her eyes and Riley feels cracked open. Whenever Thornton looks at her, she can’t help but feel like she’s being analyzed and there’s nothing she can do, no expression she can make, to hide herself and cover it all up.

“That loyalty is going to get you in trouble one day,” Thornton says after a moment.       

“It already has and I’m sure it will again,” Riley says with a shrug.

“You know from most people that would be some form of bravado but from you, I know it’s not,” Thorntons ays, her lips turning up into a smile. It’s the first time Riley’s seen any sort of warmth in the expresion when it comes from Thornton. “That being said, your loyalty is wasted watching these monitors until the day Mac does his job and gets free. So try to relax a bit.”

Riley shakes her head and looks back at the screen, anxiety tight in her chest as her leg starts bouncing. “It’s not rational. I get that there’s nothing I can do but like…” She looks back at Thornton and leans forward on her knees. “You watch sports?”

Thornton raises an eyebrow. “On occasion.”

“You know when you’re watching your team losing and there’s nothing you can do, but it feels like if you look away, it’ll be so much worse? It’s like that but way worse,” Riley says.

“I’m familiar with the feeling.” Thornton uncrosses her legs and lets her hands rest in her lap. “Well, if you refuse to leave, is there anything that can help you relax?”

“Maybe if someone ate me out for a few hours,” Riley says as she leans back in her chair and looks again at the screen. She says it mostly to make Thornton squirm and maybe to get her to shut up already, but Thornton doesn’t seem remotely fazed.

"I wasn’t aware you were into women,” Thornton says.

Riley flushes. “Well I didn’t say _who_ I wanted to eat me out. Maybe I’ve got my eye on some tech guy.”

“Do you?”

“Nah, the guys here don’t deserve me,” Riley says, settling into her usual confidence. “You on the other hand…”

“I’m glad I meet your high standards. So, are you going to take your pants off because I’m good, but it’s rather difficult to do so through denim,” Thornton says.

“You do realize there are cameras right?” Riley asks, brain short-circuiting a bit as she realized that more than likely her highly attractive boss was going to go down on her.

“I’m sure you can loop the feed without anyone noticing,” Thornton says.

Riley hauls her computer back into her lap. “Yeah, on it.”

While Riley works, Thornton stands to draw the curtains on the glass walls and windows. The whole situation makes her want to giggle. It seems absurd really, but when she thinks about it, it’s not actually all _that_ surprising. Thornton’s been training her, putting her through hell to make her stronger. Long hours together, training and talking, it’d all helped them grow closer and really that’s all Riley had ever needed to be interested in having sex with someone.

But Thornton acceping the proposition is still a surprise.

“Done?” Thornton asks.

Startled at the sudden closeness of Thornon leaning over her, Riley leans back in her chair. Thornton has a hand on each arm of the chair, her face inches from Riley’s with her lips turned up in a smirk. Riley shuts the laptop and responds with a kiss. Thornton pushes a hand into her hair, the other coming up to cup her face and hold her steady as she deepends the kiss. Riley sucks in a harsh breath, gasping as Thornton shoves her back against the chair.

Thornton grabs the laptop and sets it on the side table as she straddles Riley and Riley wraps her arms around her lower back in response, fingers tugging her shit out of her pants. As soon as it’s free, Thornton pulls back and raises an eyebrow. Riley’s lips feel swollen and she is… _was_ experienced, but it’s been awhile since she’s kissed anyone so it feels a little bit like the first time all over again.

“This is about _you_ relaxing,” Thornton says, sliding off her lap and kneeling on the floor in front of her. Riley’s gaze flicks to the screen, at least until Thornton pops open the button of her jeans. Riley looks down and lifts her hips to help Thornton pull them off. “So keep your eyes on me.”

Thornton sets Riley’s jeans aside and then runs her hands up from Riley’s knees to her thighs and back down before pushing her legs apart. Riley sucks in a tight breath, heart pounding as Thornton hooks her fingers around the top of her panties. She doesn’t pull them down though, instead splaying her fingers over Riley’s hips. The anticipation makes Riley squirms. Thornton breathes over her cunt through the fabric, fingers tracing over the entrance as she does so.

Riley’s nails dig into the fabric of the chair, head smacking back against the chair. She hasn’t actually had sex since she got out of jail, and she hadn’t really been relaxed since then enough to get off on her own. The light touch has her halfway there.

"Thornton…” Riley reaches down and squeezes Thornton’s shoulder.

Thornton pulls away and Riley almost screams in frustration. “I have a name, and if we’re doing this, you’ll call me that.”

“Patricia, get your mouth back on my pussy please and thank you,” Riley says with a cocky smirk.

Patricia pinches her thigh and then reaches up to start pulling Riley’s panties down. Once they’re out of the way, Patricia doesn’t tease her anymore. Her mouth is hot and wet, her lips closing around Riley’s clit and giving it a light suck. Riley’s breath leaves her in a harsh whine as she rocks her hips up.

She half expects Patricia to make her hold still, but instead Patricia licks into her, firm enough that when Riley rocks down again, her tongue enters. That’s when Patricia’s hands pin her hips to the chair. Her tongue slides up her slit and then dipped inside before flicking up over her clit again, fast, and she doesn’t let up even as Riley jerks and gasps out Patricia’s name between soft moans.

Every nerve feels overwhelmed and it only takes a few more strokes of Patricia’s tongue for her to crash over the edge. Her thighs shake, closing around Patricia’s head for a moment until Patricia pushes them apart again. Patricia doesn’t stop, two fingers sliding smoothly into Riley’s cunt as she pulls her mouth away. Riley can’t help the noise that comes out of her, overstimulation making her lose control.

“Too much holy shit, Jesus fucking Christ!” Riley’s words end in a squeal before she goes limp when Patricia pulls her fingers out.

“That was ten minutes,” Patricia says.

Riley stares down at her, trying to pull her thoughts together. “What?”

Patricia smiles. “You wanted an hour of someone eating you out so….” Her fingers trail up Riley’s thigh.

“You serious?”

“Completely.”

“Fuck yes.” Riley pushes a stray lock of hair out of Patricia’s face. “Round two then. C’mon.”


End file.
